


Movements

by LeftAss



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Phone Sex, Pining, Reader Insert, Sort Of, it got a little more angsty than i planned, pining gabe is best gabe fight me, this is more emotion heavy than smut im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftAss/pseuds/LeftAss
Summary: Drunk one night, Gabriel accidentally calls you and leaves a shocking message.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader
Kudos: 144





	Movements

**Author's Note:**

> This was sort of an angst guilty pleasure; I have been trying to find a good fic to write to my [favorite song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uuPMXS7dd9s) for literal months, and I landed on this idea while driving.

Gabriel rolled over to the other side of the bed and got a face full of the neon light radiating from his alarm clock.

1:30 a.m.

You were due from your mission any time, he realized. He briefly wondered if you were going to call, as you always did when you arrived on base safely.

If you returned from a mission at night, sometimes you went straight to his quarters and talked until the early hours of the morning, when you fell asleep draped across each other on his sofa.

That night, all he got was a short text. It was unusual.

He debated picking up the phone to call you himself, but paused as he thought. You had gotten home safely. He reasoned that you were too tired for how long-winded the two of you tended to get together. He swished his glass absentmindedly. He thought it was his third.

Or had you finally gotten enough of him?

He pushed that last thought right back into his subconscious; surely you’d let him know if you needed space. It wasn’t like you two were bad at communicating.

Except, here he was, hiding a monumental secret from you.

He loved you.

Gabriel knew he could never outright tell you or act on it. It could easily be perceived as an abuse of his power as Commander of Blackwatch. The last thing he wanted was to pressure you in any way.

He was also worried about the potential fractures it could wedge in your relationship together. He treasured what you already had together far too much to wreck it all with one confession. 

He pondered how you would react if he ever told you. You knew there was a woman in his life he was having trouble connecting with – he called you when he was feeling particularly low on the weekends and needed someone to vent to about the situation.

You had never picked up on the fact he was always talking about you.

Gabriel picked up his phone again. Your contact screen was up. The smiling face in your contact photo was mocking him and his loneliness. He set the phone back down on his covers. He faltered, picking up his phone and setting it back down in indecision.

He picked the phone. He decided to just pull the trigger and tell you he loved you. After all, he could blame it on inebriation later if everything went south.

He tossed the phone back on the covers, and with a grunt of frustration, hit his balled fists at his sides. Since when did he become such a coward? You were the person he trusted most in the world, and yet he was terrified to tell you.

The debate settled with Gabriel pushing his phone to the side, trying to forget your face, the image of which was now burning in his brain. He could feel the instant reaction of his arousal and debated suffocating himself with his pillow so he could end this internal conflict before he felt even worse about his secret.

He decided he’d rather feel worse.

Your image was tempting, and Gabriel’s mind wandered to the rest of your body. Your gorgeous, tempting body.

He did this every weekend. When the chaos of base lulled to a murmur in the early morning hours, he felt the most alone. Like clockwork, late at night, every weekend he would try to satisfy the want and the need, and every weekend it was a temporary pleasure. Gabriel tried to get his mind to wander past you, but you managed to invade each and every time.

His mind wandered to ponder what you were doing at that moment. Were you already asleep, recovering from your mission? Were you with someone else, getting up to acts that would break Gabriel’s heart? Or, perhaps, his wishful brain pleaded with him, were you doing the very same thing as Gabriel in the moment, touching yourself to the thought of him because he won’t leave the forefront of your mind?

Would you be submissive, or more of a dominant force in bed? With other agents and in the field, you were fiery. You were powerful and fearless. You blew every single other agent of his out of the water. People often questioned how you remained single since you were such an impressive catch for most. You claimed it was because you “didn’t need a man,” but simply put, you were simply too intense; you would either scare off any other potential lovers, or they fell victim to a nasty case of hero worship.

You were the perfect kind of intense for Gabriel, he thought to himself.

He thought about the moment it clicked with him that he was in love with you. He ended his promiscuous behavior, a previous habit to cope with his loneliness. He owned up to his mistakes and became a better person. You two began to act in sync on the battlefield, as if you were two halves of one functioning whole. It was as if you two were long-forgotten puzzle pieces who had finally gotten snapped together.

Gabriel paused his thoughts to pump his hand along his length. He tried his damndest to pretend it was your hand exploring his body.

He imagined your wide eyes looking up at him as you examined his large cock before taking it into your mouth. You would run your tongue along the underside while making prolonged eye contact with him. He would thread his fingers into your hair and hold on tight while you took him into your throat and moaned around him.

Gabriel was not typically a fan of being vocal when he was alone; tonight was going to be an exception.

He imagined you touching yourself while you let him thrust inside your mouth at his own pace, and he moaned softly. A quiet utterance of your name passed through his lips.

You would insist on finishing him. He would refuse, wanting his first orgasm with you to be alongside you, while holding your form as closely to his as possible. You needed to become one when it happened.

He would have no problem returning the favor, though. When Gabriel started thinking of you in this manner, he made a steadfast decision that he would never back out of. While he would wait to share his first orgasm of the night with you, he would insist on pleasuring you until you were at your wit’s end.

He wanted to show you he could provide for you, in more ways than one. It was always difficult for you to admit you needed support; you were stubbornly independent at times. Gabriel wanted to prove to you that even though you were independent, he could still complete you without stifling you.

He wanted, mostly, to protect you.

Gabriel’s mind shifted, again, to what spending a night with you would be like. Specifically, his daydream of the perfect first date with you. He insisted he was never a romantic or a sap, but as always, you were the exception. He would go to any lengths to be a romantic for you, because he believed you were the only one who deserved it so much that he would go out of his way for it.

He would buy you flowers and chocolate – the works. You would appreciate the cheesiness of the gesture. He would take you on a dinner date to the nicest restaurant in Zurich, and he would pull any strings necessary to make it the best date you had ever experienced.

He would tease you throughout dinner: trailing his hand up your thigh, giving you the classic bedroom eyes, and heavily laying on the innuendo.

When he got you home, he would treat you like the queen you were. If he was feeling especially extravagant, he would spread rose petals across the room and light candles. As many times as he daydreamed about forgoing all of the formalities and rushing into bed with you like a man who didn’t have another day to live, he forced himself to remember that you deserved every ounce of romance he had to offer, and then some.

Gabriel’s daydream progressed. After coming inside, he would press you up against the door and kiss you until he couldn’t breathe. He would then lead you to his bedroom, arm possessively around you and wandering to feel as much of you as he could. He would lie back on the bed and being you on top of him so he could watch everything you did.

He would insist that you sit on his face so he can make you feel good. Gabriel knew he was skilled with his mouth and was eager to show you the treat you were in for.

His hand was moving faster now, and he was relishing in the friction. His soft pants and grunts were rising in volume, and he became more talkative. Namely, he was describing what he wanted to do with you.

Gabriel hesitated, briefly. You were an angel, truly. Blackwatch was a rough place full of rougher people, and while you fit in as much as any other agent, he never discovered the deep purity that you held in anyone else. Unlike the rest of the organization, you were a shining beacon among the agents, constantly full of positive outlooks and encouragement. No matter how south an operation went, you were always on top of contingency plans and adapting to keep everyone on track and looking forward.

You brought him down to earth.

He felt guilty having these feelings for you, because he thought of his own self as a monster. With his undercover involvement in Talon and the inherent dirty work of heading the covert operations unit of Overwatch, he never saw himself as being good enough for you. It killed him to think about the potential of tainting you if the two of you got too close.

Sure, you knew about his goings-on and every demon he wrestled in his own mind in the dark corners of the night, and you did not mind knowing this. You always supported him when he was sunk deep inside his doubts and shortcomings and mistakes, and stayed with him until he started feeling better. He knew it took a toll on you. He didn’t deserve all of the unconditional support you constantly supplied him with.

You made a powerful duo together, though. You were the perfect complement for him, and Gabriel thought about how you could take the world by storm as one. You moved in sync and could seemingly always read the other’s mind – until reaching the transport.

Every time you two joined battle together, his adrenaline rushes grew tenfold, and he wanted nothing more than to ravage you on the transport back to base as you celebrate your successful missions.

He had plenty of scenarios ready to go at a moment’s notice.

Sometimes, he would imagine shedding his gear alongside you with extreme speed, so you could straddle and ride him in the pilot’s seat.

Sometimes you would be moving at a furious speed together in a supply closet, clumsy and trying to get as much of each other as possible as quickly as possible.

And every once in a while, he would imagine a scenario where both of you were hiding in a small, enclosed space, possibly a closet, where he would tease you with his words, his fingers, his tongue, while you have to fight to stay as quiet as possible so you don’t get found out.

He imagined all sorts of sexy movie-style montages of you fighting the bad guys together one second and fucking the next.

He continued the movements of his wrist, quickening his pace even further.

He thought it was ironic; he was always popular among women. He could have any woman within the entirety of Overwatch at the drop of a hat – except for you. Everyone else equates him to some brutal god. He could have his bed full every night of the week if he wanted to.

But Gabriel only wanted you.

He wanted you to be the one whose hand was wrapped around his cock and moving at a breakneck speed.

He wanted to be able to feel you, and how your bodies would move perfectly together as they do in battle, and how perfect you two would fit together, in every sense of the term. He wanted to share orgasm after enlightening orgasm with you and bond even closer with you.

He wanted to end the goodbyes you shared at the end of the workday in the office. He wanted to feel you next to him. He wanted a reason to not dive into another glass of whatever liquor he chooses to grab on a whim.

The thought of how much trust you two held for each other brought Gabriel even closer to the ever-close precipice of climax. You were true partners in the battlefield and on the team, slaying bad guys or slugging through budget numbers. No one knew him like you did. You two had each other as your first speed dial contacts.

His hand gripped tighter against himself.

He loved how unaffected you were by anyone else showing off – he had convinced himself that it was because you were already set on him and no one would measure up to him. All you cared about with others was if they had your back in the field.

Gabriel knows he has never had to show off for you, either. You recognized and respected his power and skill, and never doubted him for a second.

He could feel himself getting even closer, any second-

Your name was tumbling from his lips.

Gabriel needed you.

He continues to speed up his actions, moaning and gasping louder.

Gabriel missed you.

He…

_Beep._

_“You have reached the maximum allowed time limit for a voice message. Please call the recipient again to leave another message.”_

Gabriel slowly realized what was happening, all in slow motion.

He became paralyzed with fear, shame, embarrassment.

His orgasm was ruined from the shock, and regret flooded him. Gabriel was still somewhat inebriated and had a terribly impaired reaction time while he desperately tried to figure out how to fix this situation.

He had no idea when he pressed “call.” He had no idea how much you heard – if you heard his musings, the telltale sound of slick skin, or, fuck… your _name_. He had said your name like it was the last prayer he was allowed on this forsaken earth.

* * *

“1 new voice message: Gabriel Reyes”

The message blinked on your phone right as you had settled into bed after returning from your mission. You wondered what Gabriel could have possibly needed at this hour of the morning that didn’t require the paging of the whole team, or at least using the intercom system.

You brought the phone up to your face as you selected the voice message to listen to it.

The sounds you were met with through the speakers were the opposite of what you expected. Far, far from them.

You couldn’t bear to pull yourself away from listening, though.

And you felt instantly guilty. Clearly, he didn’t mean to send this, and you were infringing on his privacy and breaking countless conduct codes.

Then, you heard your name. That had to have been projection, there was no way Gabriel would be saying your name while he was, well… getting intimate.

You were in shock when you heard him groan out your name twice more.

The pieces started coming together.

You never knew he felt this way about you. You knew the two of you shared a special, unbreakable bond but you assumed it never ran any deeper for Gabriel. You had always assumed your feelings for him stemmed from an overwhelming sense of loneliness, since he was the closest to you.

On your end, you had always felt a little something extra for him, but you were terrified of jeopardizing your career by approaching him about it. Fraternization among field agents was common, but any ranking officers were forbidden from exploring outside of ranks.

You heard him start to move faster and make more desperate sounds.

He began to say something, but before you could hear what he had to say, the message cut off.

You needed to know what he was going to say.

You tapped his speed dial before you could take another breath.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can visit my [tumblr](tumblr.com/adrnired) to yell or what have you (or if you want me to include what happens next! I don't have anything planned for it but am very willing to explore it.)


End file.
